emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
The Dingles in Venice
Plot Mandy and Paddy get ready for their holiday. Mandy is confused when Paddy misses the turn for Scarborough and instead takes her to the Leeds Bradford Airport. She is overjoyed to learn they're going to Venice and puts her fears at rest. The police arrive at Wishing Well Cottage and ask for Mandy, Zak tells Sergeant Collins that he's never heard of her. Zak and Butch are horrified when they discover Mandy will serve a prison sentence if she doesn't arrive at the station with her passport by Tuesday. Butch tells Zak that Mandy said something about going to Scarborough but doesn't think they're there. He recalls Paddy telling Marlon where they were actually going and they go to make him tell them. Mandy and Paddy enjoy a ride a boat. Marlon refuses to talk to Butch and Zak. Butch threatens to use violence. Zak brings the car to a sudden stop when Marlon reveals they've left the country. Mandy and Paddy check in to their hotel and are welcomed by an attendant. Reg Holdsworth mistakes him for John Chisholm and his wife. Zak and Butch are skint but Marlon has enough money for three tickets to Venice. Marlon and Butch are refused tickets to Venice as they have no passport and overhear John telling a man about a conference in Venice. Marlon and Butch overhear them. Marlon sneakily takes one of the airport employees neck card and purposefully misdirects them to where John, Neil and the other man need to buy their tickets. John is suspicious when he notices the gate reading "Venice" next to Marlon, and Marlon is wearing someone else's neck tag. However, they believe he is telling the truth and leave as Butch and Zak return with the passports. Paddy loves the huge bed whilst Mandy is in love with the view from the room. Marlon bumps into a woman he finds very attractive. Paddy really wants to go sightseeing but Mandy thinks it's too much for one day. They walk into a restaurant called "Bar Dingesi". Mandy feels she recognises the man serving them. Butch gets drenched by someone washing their clothes when going to check in to a run down hotel. Marlon convinces the hotelier to allow them to pay tomorrow. Mandy is shocked to discover she and Giuseppe share the same surname. Paddy wants to leave but Giuseppe wants to celebrate. The trio argue over who sleeps in the single and who sleeps in the double. They decide to do "odd one out" and Zak wins. Butch grabs a rain jacket before leaving the hotel. Mandy is suspicious when two men walk into the bar and Giuseppe suddenly becomes insistent Mandy and Paddy left. Antonia tells Mandy and Paddy they shouldn't come back as the two men who walked in are dangerous. Paddy quickly drags Mandy out. Mandy unknowingly walks past Butch but believes she's dreaming. However, she's unaware a man is watching her. Reg mistakes Butch for Mr Chisholm but Butch refrains from correcting him when Butch learns he will be getting a suite in Mandy and Paddy's hotel. He bins a letter from the real Mr Chisholm. Marlon can't take his eyes of Antonia. Zak and Marlon go to Bar Dinglesi and Giuseppe is overjoyed to meet even more Dingles. They are thrilled when Giuseppe tells them that Mandy and Paddy will be returning that night, but are horrified when a man walks up to a table and flips it, scaring all the customers. Giuseppe tells Zak that the men are angry that Giuseppe won't sell to them so they can't convert the block into apartments. Zak notices that Giuseppe's great-grandfather looks like Albert Dingle. Giuseppe is informed his chef andbarman has resigned so Marlon offers to be a chef and Zak as a barman. Giuseppe refuses as he doesn't want to put them in danger but they twist his arm. Paddy and Mandy enjoy an outing unaware they're being watched. A group of tourists congratulate Mandy on her marriage. Giuseppe enjoys working behind the bar with Zak and Antonia teases Marlon. Butch tries to avoid Reg after learning about his speech at the conference. Marlon fears he's been misreading Antonia's signals when she suggests he returns home. Paddy confesses to Mandy that he's disappointed as he wanted to spend time alone with her. Mandy calls the "waiter" - the man who has been stalking her. Paulo tells Mandy that she has to persuade Giuseppe to sell to him otherwise something "very bad" will happen to Paddy tomorrow. He threatens her into keeping quiet about their discussion. Men in masks storm the bar and trash the place, Zak attacks one of them but another one holds a gun to his head until they finish and leave. Antonia makes out with Marlon and tries to make sure he is safe. She tells him to forget about her and tells him to take his family and leave. Paddy is concerned when Mandy is distant. Butch gets nervous and faint when he meets the men he needs to give a speech to. The hotelier catches Zak and Marlon trying to leave and they make a run for it. Paulo tries to flirt with Mandy but she angrily rejects him. Mandy is suspicious to return to the hotel room with the bath full of water an no sign of Paddy. Butch finds Mandy and she tells Zak and Marlon about Paddy's disappearance. Zak comes up with a great idea but passes out before he can tell them. Paddy calls for help as he is tied up in an empty room. Antonia snaps at Giuseppe. She puts her foot in it when she reveals one of the kidnappers' name. Marlon reveals he saw Antonia and Paulo together and Giuseppe works out that she is with them. Antonia storms out and Giuseppe takes the deeds. Mandy takes the deeds and runs. Antonio Rosetto introduces himself to Paddy and Paddy shouts at him. Mandy confronts Antonia. Antonia points out a man to Mandy who will show her to Paddy. Antonia evilly smirks but gets worried when she spots two officers. Paulo tries to make advances on Mandy so she knees him between the legs. She races into the house and hears Paddy's screams. She finds Paddy, unaware she has been followed. Antonio thanks Mandy and tells them their honeymoon in Venice becomes permanent and orders Paulo to take them to Bar Dinglesi. As Paulo grabs them, Mandy knees him between the legs again, takes the deeds and they make a run for it. They steal a boat and a boat chase ensues. Mandy and Paddy quickly get into Reg's gondola and Reg is infuriated when Antonio and Paulo get in the next one. Mandy and Paddy end up losing them. Mandy passes the deeds to Zak, who throws them to Butch, who misses the shot and causes it to land Paulo's hands. Marlon races into a gondola and gets the deeds back. They all hit a dead end and Paulo pulls a gun. As he prepares to shoot Marlon, the police arrive, called by Antonia. The family celebrate Antonio and Paulo's arrest and Giuseppe forgives Antonia. Zak turns down Guiseppe's offer of helping him run the bar. Antonia turns Marlon down gently but they are soon kissing. Reg walks in and confronts Butch over being an imposter. Zak and Giuseppe throw Reg out of the bar and put him in the bin. They also throw Butch in too. The family say goodbye as the Dingles return to England. Cast *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Mandy Kirk-Dingle - Lisa Riley *Check-In Girl - Sarah Turton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Sergeant Collins - Shaun McGowan *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Attendant - Declan Wilson *Mr. Chisholm - Andrew Abrahams *Antonia Rasetto - Elisabetta Riva *Giuseppe Dingle - Joseph Long *Hotelier - Romolo Bruni *Paulo - George Venos *Antonio Rasetto - Stefan Gryff *Receptionist - Joanne Venet Crew Notes *Ken Morley appears in this spin-off as Reg Holdsworth, a role he regularly played in Coronation Street from 1989 to 1995. Category:Emmerdale spin-offs Category:DVDs